The contractor will develop a wireless MRI compatible voice communication system based on modulation and detection of LEDs that allows surgical staff to communicate with full mobility. This approach avoids all of the challenges associated the radio frequency based communications systems (multipath fading, crowded spectrum and interference from/to other systems), and adds several new capabilities including directionality and proximity of surgical staff members.